Finally Free
by RunningIntoTheUnknown
Summary: Kyoya Ootori X Suicidal reader... There is an abundance of feels...


Kyoya Ootori X Suicidal Reader

(Y/n) had a difficult life. It seemed to her that she was forced to watch everyone she loved die. First her mom died of cancer, then her brother spiraled into depression and killed himself. And to top it all off her father and sister died in a drunk driving accident.

(Y/n) was one step away from suicide. The only thing that kept her alive was her boyfriend Kyoya Ootori. She never talked to Kyoya about her family, for that would just open too many wounds. But she knew that Kyoya knew, because Kyoya knew everything.

The thing is Kyoya never talked to (y/n) about her family. This was because he wanted to respect her privacy. But in doing so he helped (y/n) shut herself off from the world.

One day on her way back from school a group of guys came up and assaulted her. Just before things went too far a police officer came and saved her. She survived with her innocence, a bruised torso, and a cut above her left eye. But unbeknownst to (y/n) one of Kyoya's fangirls took a photo of (y/n) with her attackers. And the photo was quite compromising. The next day the girl went and showed the picture to Kyoya.

Kyoya was furious. When (y/n) went to visit Kyoya before Host Club, she had an unpleasant welcome.

"Leave (y/n)! I don't want to see your face!" Kyoya screamed in your face.

"What?"

He then showed (y/n) the picture while saying "You lying, cheating, whore! You don't deserve to live! How could you do this to me?"

"Kyoya" (y/n) said " I wasn't cheating! I was assaulted. you ass! Look at what they did to me. If it weren't for a police officer I would be dead!" (y/n) then moved the hair out of her face to show Kyoya the wide gash on her forehead.

His eyes widened momentarily before he said "You're probably lying, and I have proof. You bitch, you should just go die like your family!" Kyoya then covered his mouth surprised at what he said.

(Y/n) felt tears in her eyes. But they dried when Kyoya told her to die. She felt herself smile as she thought of death. He was right! (y/n) realized it was time for her to do what she had been planning. She felt her smile widen before lifting her head and looking at the man who is her reason to live. Was her reason to live. She then turned away and walked home with a slight skip in her step.

Kyoya was scared as he saw (y/n) walk away. For as he looked into her eyes, the normal kindness was gone. All he saw now was utter despair, and what looked to him like madness. He saw that she had left her bag, and resolved to return her bag after club activities.

(Y/n) returned home and began her final preparations. She wasn't going to leave a note because she knew that there was no one left in the world who cared whether she lived or died. (Y/n) then put on a white dress that her mother gave her before dying. She then put on the locket her sister gave her. (y/n) then took a shot of her father's favorite vodka before grabbing the knife which her brother used to kill himself. (Y/n) was now ready for her final act.

(Y/n) then went to her bathroom and sat in her bathtub. She had always enjoyed baths, but she knew she would enjoy this one more than others. For her final bath was in her own blood. (Y/n) then used the knife to slit her wrists. She laughed as she felt her life rushing out of her. She lifted her arm spraying blood onto her face and now red dress. She enjoyed the feeling of her warm blood against her cold skin. As time went on she started hallucinating. She saw her family, and with a smile she said "Finally, I can join you. I am free now! We can be happy again!"

Meanwhile Kyoya entered (y/n)'s house to return her bag and to apologize when he heard her laughing. Once again he became angry thinking that he would catch her with another man. Once he neared her bathroom, he heard (y/n) speaking to her family. His anger quickly changed into worry as he entered her bathroom. "(y/n)" he stated once seeing her blood soaked body.

"And you Kyoya Ootori… You were the reason I lived so long. You are the one who makes me happy. No! You were the one who made me happy. But no longer will I live for you! I hope one day you find someone who makes you happy, someone who you love as much as I love you. And I hope that that someone takes away every ounce of happiness from you life. But most of all I hope, you find a way to free yourself from the pain… I must thank you Kyoya. Because of you I am finally free" (Y/n) then smiled a truly happy smile. Her eyes closed and she left the world in a state of true happiness.

But unbeknownst to (y/n) her wish came true. For Kyoya loved (y/n) so much that in the moment he saw her covered in blood, all the happiness in his life left him. But he followed (y/n)'s wishes and found away to be happy again. But everyday even after being married and having children; the first thought on Kyoya's mind was how to fulfill (y/n)'s wish. Finally when Kyoya died, he was able to find (y/n) and they fell in love with each other once more.


End file.
